


all the time in the world

by Bow_woahh



Series: the war is over, and we are beginning [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: In space, it feels like they have all the time in the world. All the time to relearn the new parts of each other, all the time to indulge the old parts of each other, all the time to simply just be.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: the war is over, and we are beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was actually a tumblr prompt: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
> 
> I’m gonna put this in a Post-canon series however because this is gonna be the first of many post canon fics. Anyway, enjoy!

The lights are turned down low, as Adora and Catra lay side by side, limbs entangled and foreheads pressed together as they talk about nothing and everything: the next planet they’re headed to; what they miss about Etheria; what they like about space; the stupid joke Glimmer made that had Adora snorting at dinner; the future. 

It’s only been a few months since Horde Prime, since they’d finished rebuilding the majority of Etheria, since finally coming together again—in the way they were always meant to. Although it’s still a diplomatic mission of sorts, going to all these planets is also a break, time away from it all, time spent together that they might have not gotten had they been back on Etheria right now. In space, it feels like they have all the time in the world. All the time to relearn the new parts of each other, all the time to indulge the old parts of each other, all the time to simply just be. 

There’s lulls in the conversation too. Seconds that roll into minutes of silence, where they just stare, in awe of each other, of what they have, of how far they’ve come. They’re not perfect and never will be, but neither Catra or Adora wishes it were. What makes their love so strong isn’t just the beautiful things, but the messy things too. Though, in this moment, everything _does_ feel perfect, as they listen to the hum of the ship and each other’s slow breaths, as Adora strokes Catra’s hair, playing with the ones that curl at the nape of her neck. She brings her hand up to her ears then, scratching the back of it the way she knows Catra pretends to hate but secretly loves. A purr escapes her lips then, and her tail unconsciously wraps tighter around Adora’s calf. 

Adora breaks out into a grin, which has Catra deciding whether or not to wipe it off, but then it turns softer, and the hand that was scratching behind her ears moves down to her neck. She’s unable to stop the little whine that comes out at the brief loss of contact, but Adora doesn’t comment, or even grin a little; instead, she continues looking at Catra like she’s just hung the stars all across the universe. Sometimes, it’s unsettling, scary to think that Adora cares as much as she does, to think she could one day do something to mess it all up, do something that meant Adora would never look at her that way again. But like Adora has told her countless times after arguments or simply because she wanted to: she believes in her with every fibre in her being, and the fact Catra’s scared of it happening means it never will. 

It’s moments like these where she wholeheartedly believes it. Because Catra never wants to hurt Adora again. 

Catra brings her hand which has been resting on Adora’s waist to her face, brushing a lock of hair that’s fallen in front of her face. Her golden hair spills across the pillow. Catra thinks she’s beautiful. Her hand hovers for a moment, before settling on her cheek, thumb stroking just beneath her eyes. Adora’s eyes are on hers the whole time. Months ago, her thumb would’ve stroked the dark circles there, eyes which were sunken in and tired. For a while after Horde Prime’s defeat, Adora didn’t let herself stop to rest, not even to breathe. Being in space has given them a real opportunity to relax, something which not too long ago was a foreign concept to the both of them. Adora had a much harder time adjusting, and is still getting to grips with it, still healing (and maybe will be for the rest of her life) from the scars war had left on them. They all are. And it’s not easy, but just like Adora has told Catra, Catra believes that she will get there, because she’s the strongest person she knows. 

Catra still holds Adora’s face in her hand, and she smiles back at Adora, fingers running along the side of her face, thumb lingering on her jaw, feeling the tiny wisps of hair there. 

“I love you.” she whispers. “So much.” 

Adora doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t need to. The look in her eyes, the way her lips part ever so slightly tells Catra everything she needs to know. Her thumb travels down to her chin then, and her fingertips are only a fraction away from her lips. Adora’s hand, still on her neck, squeezes it slightly, imploring her to go on. Catra does grin then, and as her finger finally touches Adora’s bottom lip, her breath hitches. Adora’s lips are soft, plump and warm. She traces them, once, twice. Adora’s lips feel like home. Catra goes from her top lip to her bottom lip again, parting them even more. Adora’s breath is much heavier than it was minutes prior; it’s hot, searing on her finger, on her face which is only inches away. She can tell Adora is growing tired of being played with when she closes her mouth and leaves a featherlight kiss on the tip of her finger. Catra’s breath hitches then, and she realises she’s grown tired of this game too, and finally tilts her chin up to meet her lips. 

Just like they were under her fingertip, Adora’s lips are soft and plum and warm and feel like home. The kiss starts chaste, is a peck more than anything. But after multiple pecks it grows deeper and they get even closer and Adora’s hand is tangled in Catra’s short hair and Catra’s travels from her face to her neck. 

They kiss for a long time. Some are chaste pecks like at the beginning; some are hot, fervent, hungry, like they could easily lead to something else; others are slow, passionate, but not as desperate as the former. After all—they do have all the time in the world. 

When they finally pull away, out of breath and lips swollen, Catra buries her head into Adora’s neck. Adora places a kiss on the top of her head and whispers, “I love you too. My love for you is...is larger than the whole galaxy. Larger than the whole of space, Catra.”

Catra’s heart could burst. “Goodnight, idiot.” Her lips brush against her neck, and Catra hopes the unspoken message behind the action has gotten through.

_My love is too._

**Author's Note:**

> That was was the first time I’ve written pure fluff in a while. But it was an enjoyable experience for sure. As you can tell, I have a lot of feelings about s5. It’s also been exactly a month since and I still haven’t recovered. So. Also, this was kind of, lowkey based off Noelle’s art of Catradora in space, so yeah!
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed and want more Post canon fics, please let me know in the comments! Also bloom chapter 4 should be out by Sunday, so look out for that (:  
> [Tumblr](https://bow-woahh.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bow_woahh)


End file.
